Frialdad
by Valeria Grayson
Summary: Secuela de "Sólo ve y dile" Zuko está preocupado porque Mai, su amiga de la infancia ya no le hace caso, por lo que recurre a Aang, Sokka, Toph y Katara...principalmente a Katara para descubrir qué ocurre con ella ¿Qué va a ocurrir con Mai? ¿Por qué es fría con Zuko?


Hola! Si, sí, si. La última vez que publiqué algo de ATLA fue hace como seis meses, pero en verdad lo intento...¡Lo intento! Si tengo dos fics de ATLA y dos de TLoK (No, en serio, debería estar terminando "Never Ending Party Night") y tengo otro que...bueno, más tarde revelaré su nombre xD

Bien, cómo ya mencioné, tengo que practicar de nuevo los fics de ATLA porque la verdad, me he enfocado más en Pokémon y Danny Phantom ahorita, pero trabajaré duro. Lo prometo. Este Maiko lo tenía planeado desde hace un año pero hasta ahora pude terminarlo, es secuela del supongo ya olvidado _"Sólo ve y dile"_ un fic Kataang que tengo por ahí xD Aunque en mi opinión no me gustó mucho, ustedes juzguen :s

Sin más que decir...

Disfrútenlo!

* * *

_**Frialdad**_

_**Autora: **__Valeria Grayson_

* * *

Cuando tu novia, o mejor dicho la chica que te gusta que ha sido unida a ti presenta un cambio diferente es normal que te asustes y te empieces a preocupar ¿Cierto?

Meses antes, Zuko pudo ayudar a Aang a confesarle a Katara su amor, junto a Sokka y Toph, tuvo el valor de aconsejarlo aun cuando no supiera nada de romance y tuvo un resultado favorable, pero cuando el problema era Mai, su mejor amiga de la infancia no era algo fácil, y menos cuando en ese tema era inexperto.

Desde hacía días, Mai ahora se portaba más fría que nunca, no le hablaba mucho, a veces nada y eso le preocupaba, era cierto que Mai era fría pero esta vez era demasiado…así que sólo había una forma de saber qué le ocurría…recurriendo a aquellos a los que ayudó.

Era un día normal, Zuko había citado a Aang y Katara en una cafetería de la ciudad, mientras el chico esperaba a la pareja, este simple y sencillamente miraba su celular, observaba el reloj…

–Bien, me extraña que lleguen tarde –renegó Zuko mientras bebía una taza de café sentado en una de las mesas de afuera. –Seguramente deben estar haciendo cosas como besuquearse y todo eso…

–Así suenas a mi hermano ¿Le has estado pidiendo consejos a él también, verdad? –dijo una voz femenina conocida.

Al darse cuenta, eran nada más que Aang y Katara que estaban frente a él con una cierta mirada incrédula:

–Ah, hola… ¿Dónde estaban?

–Perdón Zuko, fue mi culpa. –se disculpó Katara. –Sokka me obligó a probar un nuevo videojuego que se compró y pues tuve que jugar con él que ni me di cuenta qué hora era…

–¿No se supone que fuiste con ella, Aang?

–Bueno, sí… –Aang también iba a pretextarse. –Pero a mí también me obligó a jugar con él, ya sabes cómo es Sokka, a estas alturas ya llamó a Toph para que jugara con él.

–Ya, no importa. –dicho el chico enojado. –Los llamé porque los necesito para algo…

–Ya sabemos, lo de Mai. Sokka nos dijo mientras jugaba con nosotros. –Katara y Aang se sentaron frente a Zuko.

–¿Por qué supones que está enojada contigo?

–Vaya, lo saben todo.

–Zuko, no somos tontos –Katara apoyó sus brazos en la mesa. –¿Pero por qué Mai está así?

–¡Y yo que sé! –protestó el chico de la cicatriz. –No me habla, ni nada. Y eso me asusta.

–Vaya que es fría, pero como chica puedo decirte que la entiendo. Necesito preguntarte algo.

–Dime Kat –Zuko bebía el café.

–¿Sabes que siente Mai por ti?

En ese preciso instante Zuko escupió el café en la cara de Aang, el cual se asqueó y enojo, Katara no hizo más que burlarse.

–Perdóname Aang –dijo Zuko dándole una servilleta a su amigo.

–Tranquilo Zuko, solo que esta camisa era nueva y no quería ensuciarla –Aang trataba de ser amable pero simplemente no podía.

–Mira –Katara no hizo caso a ninguno de los dos chicos. –¿Y si Mai está tratando de ocultar algo?

–¿Qué? ¿Por qué lo dices?

–Zuko, eres el más astuto de nosotros –dijo el chico de ojos grises limpiándose la camisa. –Y no te has dado cuenta de que a Mai le gustas…me sorprende.

–¿Y cómo pueden saber que le gusto a Mai?

–Nunca lo admitirá porque tiene miedo de ser rechazada.

–¿Y esa es su respuesta simple?

Ni Aang y Katara se creían lo que escuchaban ¿Desde cuándo Zuko era un reverendo idiota?

–Bien, es cierto que no somos muy apegados a ella pero…puede que …

–¡Eso es Katara! –interrumpió Zuko. –¿Podrías hacerte amiga de Mai y descubrir por qué es así conmigo?

–¿Perdón?

–Esto es de vida o muerte. ¡Por favor!

Aang no resistió las ganas de propinarle un buen zape a su amigo. Aunque Katara también quería hacerlo le dejó todo el trabajo a su novio.

–¡Ouch!

–Zuko, eres la persona más madura que conozco después de Katara –luego, miró de reojo a la morena. –¿¡Cómo pudiste transformarte en…en…Sokka!?

–¡No sé! –Zuko suspiró resignado. –Creo que este asunto de Mai me asusta mucho.

–Ya –Katara posó su mano en el hombro de Zuko. –Empezaré a juntarme más con Mai para descubrir qué tiene.

–¡Gracias!

–Sigo insistiendo. Se transformó en Sokka. –Aang buscaba cerrar la conversación como sea.

* * *

Al día siguiente, en la escuela donde asistían, Mai estaba sentada en una banca, escuchando música mientras leía un libro. En ese momento, Katara y Toph se acercaron a ella:

–¿Estás segura de lo que haces, princesita?

–Honestamente…no. –Katara estaba nerviosa. –Solo he cruzado palabra con ella como tres veces desde que la conozco, y eso no es mucho.

–Te acompañaría pero sabes cómo soy. No me llevo nada bien con ella.

–¿Vas a dejarme sola? ¡¿A mí que soy tu amiga!?

–Y te quiero Reina Azucarada, pero en serio… haz esto tú sola –Toph trataba de animar a Katara pero sólo lograba hacerla enojar. –Además, fuiste tú la que se ofreció. ¿Por qué no jalaste a Aang en esto también?

–Si lo hice, pero él se fue con Zuko y Sokka.

–¿Y por qué no pide ayuda de Ty Lee?

–Ya basta Toph…¿Me ayudas? –rogó la chica morena a su amiga ciega.

–Lo siento, te dejo sola en esto…

De una forma muy fría, Toph se alejó de Katara, esta solo se enojó, pero a pesar de todo decidió acercarse a Mai:

–Hola Mai.

–¿Katara? Oh, hola –saludó Mai indiferente.

–¿Puedo estar aquí…contigo?

–Si quieres –de nuevo respondió la pelinegra sin tomarle importancia.

Katara miraba de un lado a otro para poder sacar tema de conversación pero esas dos eran polos opuestos, era imposible que pudieran hablar de algo…

–Así que…leyendo….

–Sí –respondió indiferente. –Leo a Shakespeare, es un libro que me llamó la atención.

–Ya veo… –Katara sonrió incómoda.

De nuevo el silencio incómodo se hizo presente, aunque cuando Mai pudo notar que a Katara no le gustaba mucho estar a su lado, cerró el libro y suspiró.

–Tú no estás aquí para socializar conmigo ¿Verdad?

–¿Qué?

–Apenas nos hablamos, yo sólo le hablo a Ty Lee así que, te escucho.

Katara se sintió acorralada, con ganas de darle una paliza a Zuko por actuar como idiota y embarrándola en esa situación.

–Bien, fue Zuko, él…

–Lo sabía –interrumpió Mai. –Te mandó a saber el por qué no le hablo, cierto. No sé porque últimamente se portó como un idiota.

–Mira, sé que estás molesta con él pero al menos él tiene derecho a saber ese porqué, ¿No crees?´

–Tal vez tengas razón. Si has podido mantener tu relación con Aang, creo que te diré –Mai miró a Katara fijamente. –Porque no quiero que me rechace, si somos novios y todo acaba mal, bueno, yo no…

–Uhm, entiendo. Pero no creo que sea sólo eso…así que, aunque no seamos amigas puedes contármelo.

–Bien, un rumor dice que a él le gustaba Ty Lee.

Katara estaba a punto de aventarle el libro a Mai, ir por Zuko y gritarles a ambos que se gustaban.

–Oh, entiendo…

–¿Eso era lo que necesitabas saber? –Mai habló altaneramente.

–Supongo. –Katara se sintió incómoda. –Bueno ¡Nos vemos! –con una sonrisa nerviosa se echó a correr.

Katara huyó de aquel lugar como si Mai fuera a matarla por las preguntas. Luego de alejarse, caminó hacía donde se supone estaría su "amiga".

–¿Y cómo te fue, Katara?

–Te odio. –la morena le daba a entender con la mirada a Toph que no le fue nada bien.

–¿Obtuviste lo que queríamos sí o no?

–Sí –Katara se sentó al lado de su querida amiga. –Tiene miedo de que Zuko la rechace.

–Por eso no comprendo el amor. –sentenció Toph. Acto seguido, lanzó un suspiro de resignación. –Pero ahora ¿Qué? ¿Iremos a ver a Flamitas o algo así?

–No, más tarde.

Horas más tarde, en un lugar apartado de la escuela, estaban finalmente los cinco amigos reunidos. Pero Katara y Toph no iban a decir nada, Katara por preocupación, Toph por…sadismo.

–Katara –dijo Zuko, preocupado más que nada. –¿Qué te dijo Mai?

–Bien –suspiró resignada. –Tus sospechas, nuestras sospechas son ciertas. Es fría porque no quiere que la rechaces.

Aang y Sokka se miraron, ellos lo sabían. Siempre lo supieron.

–Amigo –Aang se dignó a hablar. –¿Recuerdas todo lo que me aconsejaste? Trata de ponerlo en práctica, ahora eres tú quién lo necesita.

–Pero…¿Y ahora qué? –Zuko seguía con ese pequeño conflicto interno.

–Muy sencillo, vé a dónde está ella y dile algo. Pierde la paciencia. –Toph sostuvo su lata de refresco y bebió un sorbo de ella: –Yo lo haría.

–No sé qué hacer. –Al parecer a Zuko inconscientemente le gustaba actuar como idiota. –¿Ayuda?

Sus cuatro lo miraron con cara de "¿En serio?"

–Bien, debo ir ¿Verdad?

Katara sintió.

–Y decirle que me gusta ¿Verdad?

Aang y Sokka asintieron.

–Y pedirle que…

–¡DEJA DE ACTUAR CÓMO IDIOTA Y LÁRGATE DE AQUÍ! –gritoneó Toph.

Sin decir más, Zuko se fue. Buscó a Mai en el único lugar dónde se le ocurriría buscar…había una zona de lectura en la biblioteca, dónde seguramente estaría Mai. Al entrar, encontró un poco de silencio, hasta que finalmente halló a Mai, pero estaba con una hermosa chica castaña de ojos marrones. Mai parecía estar llorando, y la dichosa chica la consolaba.

–Ay no.. –Zuko se dirigió hacía Mai.

Cuando la chica miró a Zuko, frunció el ceño, y se acercó a él. Como si quisiera que no se acercara a ella:

–Zuko, lo siento, pero ahora no.

–Ty Lee ¿Qué tiene?

–Ella –Ty lee pausó. –Bien, me hizo prometerle que no te diría.

–Dime, por favor. –pidió Zuko amablemente, lo cual era muy extraño. Y hasta él lo sabía.

–Bien, alguien en nuestro salón inventó que tú y yo salíamos por eso Mai se deprimió. Lo cual es extraño. A mí no me cree, a ver si a ti sí.

–¿Por eso era tan fría conmigo? ¿Pero y lo que me dijo Katara?

–Pfff. –se quejó de nuevo la castaña. –Eso no es nada, siéndote honesta. Pero ve y dile. Ahora.

Zuko se acercó nervioso, con cautela, aunque claro, cuando Mai alcanzó a ver al peliengro acercándose, entonces, se limpió las lágrimas.

–¿Qué quieres Zuko?

–Ty Lee ya me dijo todo. ¿Estás llorando por eso?

–Tal vez –la chica miró hacia otro lado, sonrojada. –No importa mucho.

–Claro que importa. Pensé que mi mejor amiga y mi no…digo, bueno… –a la pobre de Mai se le iban las palabras.

–¿Ibas a llamarme "novio"?

–No sé, tal vez. O depende si eso quieres.

–Te conozco de toda la vida, así que tú dime.

Lentamente, se acercaron a besarse. A lo lejos, Ty Lee observó y sonrió emocionada. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando, pero estaba feliz.

Mientras tanto, en donde estaban los cuatro amigos. Se estaban aburriendo de todo, esperar a que Zuko dejara todo ese asunto de Mai era aburrido:

–Así está la cosa ¿No?

–Sí –respondía Sokka. –¿Pero qué podíamos hacer?

–Pues sencillo. –terminaba de decir Katara. –Ir y explicarle todo a Suki. –¿Tan difícil es?

–Por primera vez les doy la razón a ellos, Katara. –rió Toph. –Si la golpearon por error con un balón de basket y se enojó con ellos, concuerdo con ella.

–¿Tú? –interrogó Aang. –¿Quién eres tú y qué le hiciste a Toph? –después de ese comentario. Todos se carcajearon.

En ese preciso instante, entre las risas y bromas, apenas se percataron de que frente a ellos estaban Zuko, abrazando a Mai y Ty Lee junto a ellos.

–Oh –Aang se dio cuenta de los invitados. –¡Son ustedes! ¿Acaso ya resolvieron todo?–sólo formulaba esa pregunta en busca del deseado _"Sí, ya salimos."_

–Aunque no lo creas.

Katara se enterneció con la escena, Aang no hizo más que seguirle la corriente, pero nomás. Aunque, Sokka y Toph sintieron algo de ternura…mejor no mostrarla. Había una apariencia que guardar.

–Lo siento si fui fría con todos. –Mai sonrió honestamente. –¿Qué tal si un día salimos, Toph, Katara? –Con ese comentario, Toph y Katara se sorprendieron.

–Bueno, sí. Está bien.

Puede que la frialdad fuera el causante de que Zuko actuara como idiota, pero ahora que Mai ya no era tan indiferente con él, la frialdad ya no importaba mucho

_**FIN**_

* * *

Lo sé, es un fiasco. Pero les juro que me esforcé, no quería que acabar como siempre, Declaración-Beso, ya que últimamente he querido innovar, y ya que acabé con esto...¡Tengo que acabar ese BBRae que llevo planeando desde hace un año! Y espero ver sus reviews :3

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!

Chaito! :D

Grayson fuera xD


End file.
